coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9306 (22nd November 2017)
Plot Robert won't sign the consent form immediately, demanding time to think. He hides his condition from Michelle, saying the lump is only a swelling. Sally is despondent that her big moment has been ruined by her sister. Dev walks out on her and Sally tells her to leave her house. Dr Gaddas sacks Moira. Chesney books a table at the bistro. Daniel sees another booking supposedly from Denise and grows stressed, much to Chesney's pleasure as he realises this is due to Tracy. Norris tells Colin he was just in hospital in Darlington in 1961 following a car accident and met no women, especially his mother. He is nevertheless regretful that Colin hasn't turned out to be his son. Robert goes out for a bike ride, refusing to listen to Michelle's concerns. Gina convinces Dev that she's going to make amends. Robert finds being in the saddle painful and Steve, stopping next to him in his taxi, notices he has blood on him. Gemma steals items from the party, watched by another of the attendees, Henry Newton. Steve takes Robert home. Michelle insists he goes back to the hospital and he admits the truth to her. Dev announces to Mary and the twins that Gina is moving in. Mary wonders if he's doing the right thing and counsels caution. Henry gets to know Gemma, seemingly attracted to her exuberant character. Rosie decides to try damage limitation on behalf of her mother by appealing to the better nature of the photographer. Moira is stunned that her infatuation of Colin has got her the sack but when he proposes that they leave for Stoke-on-Trent together as he has sold The Kabin back to Norris, she happily agrees. Robert breaks down and confesses that his fears date from the experience of seeing his dad die. He knows that he does have cancer and there is no hope of a misdiagnosis. As they eat their meal, Chesney is delighted as he and Sinead witness Daniel unfairly losing his temper with Kate. Gemma is pleased as Henry flirts with her. The police raid the party and she runs off, leaving a shoe behind. Robert astounds Michelle when he won't give her any assurances that he will have the operation. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast *Colin Callen - Jim Moir *Urologist - Patrick Bridgman *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie *Henry Newton - George Banks Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Dr Gaddas's office *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Mr Wilson's office and corridor *Party venue - Interior and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert refuses to accept his diagnosis; Gina feels the force of Sally's fury; and Gemma meet her Prince Charming. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,210,000 viewers (15th place). Notable dialogue Sally Metcalfe (to Gina Seddon): "You know, I wasted school. I didn’t come out with two certificates to rub together. I’m the Mayor of Weatherfield. And I did that on my own, without a leg up or any connections. And I was on cloud nine. And you brought bailiffs to my door - my own sister". --- Norris Cole (to Colin Callen): "You’re hard-working, you’re tenacious, you’re go-getting, and your cup is always half-full, whereas mine is half-empty and invariably chipped". Category:2017 episodes